Open Your Eyes
by BJArthur
Summary: I want so much to open your eyes 'cause I need you to look into mine. D/G/B OneShot inspired by Snow Patrol. rated for thoughts and Lucius.


weird... two stories up in less then three days? not how i usually do things. inspired by the Snow Patrol song titled the same. this one goes in between _**Lifeboats **_and _**Not the Early Morning Routine**_. this one, too, takes place over the course of about a month or so. standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Draco sat at his desk, frowning at the thick parchment in his hands. It was a response to a wedding invitation, his wedding to be specific, and he was a little weary about who it said was coming. By the look on his face, it would be one of his bride's family considering just who that bride was. But Draco's frown had absolutely nothing to do with anyone who had red hair and a bad temper.

_Mr. And Mrs. Lucius Malfoy_

_X__ Accept with pleasure_

_Decline with regret_

And his father would be having the coq au vin.

He had poured over that guest list twenty different times since he, Blaise and Ginevra had decided to get married. Nowhere on any of the various versions of the lists they had gone through had his father's name come up. He certainly hadn't brought the man up. Blaise was ambivalent towards the Malfoy patriarch and Ginevra... well, the man frightened the poor girl to death. Why would either of them agree to include Draco's father on his mother's invitation?

Yes, Lucius Malfoy had been out of the jail part of Azkaban for nearly a year now and was in the rehabilitation centre, but that program could only do so much. The man had admitted to killing innocent people, had in fact seemed proud of it. He had made Draco's life a living hell for as long as Draco could remember. He had brought the darkest wizard of their time into his home and had pressured Draco to join his ranks at the risk of life and limb; why would anyone think that having Lucius Malfoy at their wedding was a good idea? How did he even get a pass to leave the prison? Since the ending of the war, the Malfoy name no longer carried the weight it once had. It would have taken some fast talking and a bit of a miracle for Lucius to get released for a day, even his only son's wedding.

Draco's frown deepened as he stood from his desk.

"Ginevra?" he called, leaving his study. "Ginevra, where are you?"

"I'm in the den, sweetheart." Draco followed the sound of her voice, finding her curled up on the couch in front of the blazing fire place. "What is it?" she asked, golden eyes sparkling with love behind their question as she placed the book she had been reading down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after a moment, the response card held out in front of him. She took it slowly, unsure of what he was talking about until she saw the names on the card.

"Oh..." Ginny trailed off, trying to find the best way to explain. "Well, I suppose it is best that you found out now rather than at the actual event."

"What... Ginevra, how.... _Why_?" came out at last. Ginny rose from the couch and looked up at him, face soft and full of compassionate love.

"He's your father, Draco," she said. "What other reason is there?" Draco shook his head.

"He's killed people, Ginevra; he's tried more than once to kill you. Why, for Merlin's sake, would you want him at our wedding?" Ginny stared at him, her golden eyes now showing an inner battle.

"It just doesn't seem right not extending an invitation. All of my family will be there and Blaise's mother is bringing her current husband, but your mother.... Your father's program monitor says that he's doing _so_ well, Draco, and that he misses you. It'll just be for the day and he won't have his wand with him so he won't be able to do anything funny." Draco kept his face void of emotion, but Ginny could see the confusion and frustration whirling in his steel coloured eyes.

"I just don't think that it's a good idea to have him around people he hates and who in turn hate him, especially at our wedding." His tone was even, almost final. Ginny just shook her head.

"Our wedding day will be about _us_, Draco, not who hates whom. But he is your father I refuse to allow you to block him out completely. I know he's hurt a lot of people, but he's _trying_. He entered the rehabilitation program under his own volition and he wants to see you, his only son, get married. He wants to see you happy, and he _is_ happy _for you_."

Draco took a deep breath; a muscle in his jaw ticked before he could regain control of himself. He didn't want his father there, didn't want Lucius to ruin the day that was supposed to be about love. Ginevra didn't know how slick his father could be. Draco knew. Lucius was most likely just faking everything so he could use the wedding as an excuse to escape, to further ruin Draco's life. But one look at Ginevra showed a determination he knew he wouldn't be able to shake.

"Fine," he bit out. "But don't expect me to welcome him with open arms." Ginevra gave him a small smile and ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

"I'd never ask for anything more then you're willing to give, sweetheart." She kissed him softly, sweetly, and Draco struggled to remember that he was upset with her before he deepened the kiss. It was no use, though; he could never stay mad at her for long. His hands grasped her hips and pulled her tightly against him, his mouth dominating hers with the force he knew she loved. A groan was pulled from the back of her throat while her hands gripped at his shoulders, her body rising to press more fully against his. After what seemed like a heated eternity, Draco's hands and mouth softened and he released her, stepping back.

"I have to get back to work," he said, years of practice keeping his voice even rather than shaky with desire. "I'll see you and Blaise around tea-time out on the sun porch."

"I'll make sure Moesy knows," she nodded, her breathing not nearly as steady as Draco's, which made the blonde man feel much more smug than should be allowable.

--

"Honestly, Draco," Blaise sighed, dropping his fork onto his plate, "you've got to say _some_thing." The two men were having lunch out; it was three days before their wedding and Ginny was having one last dress fitting, leaving the afternoon free for her two husbands-to-be. "You haven't mentioned it since we received your parents' response card, and I know it's bugging you."

"You mean it's bugging _you_." Blaise huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What bugs me isn't the fact that they're coming; it's that you seem so removed whenever the subject comes up." The dark haired man reached across the table and caught Draco's pale hand in his own tanned one. "I _care_, Draco," he said softly. "It's important to me to know you're alright."

Draco looked up into the deep blue eyes he knew so well. It seemed like for more than half his life, Draco had been dreaming of those eyes, so blue and endless. They were a pure blue, no other colours permeating those orbs that were in turns both dark and bright. Draco knew that when the man they belonged to was happy, they shone like the autumn sky, and they turned nearly black with desire when turned on Draco and Ginevra. Right now, those eyes were sapphires, dark and truly blue, filled with concern for him.

"My father is not a nice man," Draco said after a moment. His voice was low, cool and carefully devoid of emotion. "He has never been one to have purely altruistic motivations; there always has to be something in it for him, so that he benefits and/or comes out on top. He has been this way his whole life, my whole life. I cannot see him wanting to come to my wedding – to _our_ wedding simply because he loves me and wants to see me well."

Blasie was silent for a while, his thumb stroking the back of Draco's hand. He knew what his lover's father was like. Many of his summers as a child had been spent at Malfoy Manor, his mother hoping that Lucius would become a sort of role model for Blaise in lieu of a father. Of course, Blaise was more than happy that it never quite took; Lucius had always been too busy for his own son and had even less had time for any other stray children. And when Lucius _had_ been around, Blaise knew that he tended to be a very demanding father. Draco hadn't grown up with the kind of support that their Ginevra had. Where Arthur Weasley had been warm and obviously loving, Lucius Malfoy was cool and removed from his family. He had loved his wife and cared for his heir, but that was it. No affection was allowed to be shown. And Blaise knew that it had only gotten worse once Voldemort had returned. Lucius might not have fully agreed with his Lord anymore but he had done everything in his power to keep his status both in and out of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle.

'_And,'_ Blaise thought, _'to keep his Lord from killing his family.'_

Lucius Malfoy might not have been the world's greatest father or husband, but he was _very_ protective of his family. From what Blaise understood, time in Azkaban had only deepened that protective nature in the man.

"Your father is not a world beater when it comes to parenting," Blaise started off slowly. "He is neurotic and controlling, and doesn't know how to properly display affection. But Gin and I thought that it would be good for both of you if he came. You know how she feels about your parents, your father in particular. She wouldn't have agreed to invite him unless she really thought he'd be okay if he came, or if she didn't think it you would be okay. She even went so far as to visit him, before and after that invitation was sent, just to make sure that it wasn't some kind of front. And you know that her family is going to be keeping a close watch on him. He won't have his wand with him and his program monitor will be present. Querido," Blaise waited until the blonde man's eyes met his, "everything is going to be okay."

Draco turned his hand over and grasped Blaise's fingers tightly in his own, for once allowing his worry and ill-ease over the situation show in more than just his eyes.

"I hope so, Blaise; I really hope so."

--

Lucius Malfoy sat in the front pew on his son's side of the temple. His wife was sitting on his right, hands clasped in her lap as she tried to control tears of happiness for their son. His program monitor was on his left, a stupid smile plastered across the man's stupid face. Lucius, for himself, was trying to at least look pleasant; he couldn't quite muster a look of happiness or approval. He was certainly glad, though, that he hadn't been around for the beginning of this particular match up. If he _had_ been around, he would have most likely tried to beat it out of the boy, then gone after the bitch and poofter just for good measure. But he was reforming, and he wanted his son to know that he loved him, so Lucius was very diligently forcing himself to not overreact during the ceremony. His son, his only heir, was getting married and this was supposed to be a good thing.

'_Of course, it's to a _boy_ and a _Weasley_,'_ a nasty voice in the back of his mind hissed.

But the boy was level headed, he forced himself to remember, and the Weasley was the girl one so grandchildren were a given. And wouldn't it be such a kick to rub it in Arthur Weasley's face that his precious little princess was fucking a Malfoy on a regular basis?

'_No,' he scolded himself. 'Mustn't think like that. Think of something else; think of something good about the bride.'_ His cold, grey eyes scanned the ruby haired woman in white a moment. _'Well, if you take away the fact that she's a Weasley, she really is quite lovely. And she obviously has good taste if she picked a Malfoy.'_

Lucius' leg itched; he felt like he should be pacing but he clamped down on the inclination to. He was determined to get through this without anything happening no matter what his better instincts told him. It didn't matter that the whole ceremony was a farce because his son, the Malfoy heir, was marrying a boy, nor did it matter that his son was also marrying so far beneath his status.

'_What matters is that Draco is happy,'_ he thought to himself, echoing the words his program manager had told Lucius before he left that morning. _'And Narcissa doesn't seem to care.'_

No, the blonde woman to his right didn't care one whit. Her son, her little boy, was all grown up and getting married. Soon there would be a baby to play with, more actually if the Weasley genes had anything to do with it. And she thought his partners were lovely people.

Narcissa remembered the nightmares the house-elves would talk about Draco having, the screams she'd hear for herself late at night. But the first time her son brought Blaise and Ginevra home, those screams had been from something else entirely and there had been no talk of nightmares plaguing her poor boy since. They really were striking together, the three of them as they stood up at the altar of the temple, pledging themselves to each other until death. They stood in a semi-circle, Draco off to the right, Blaise to the left with Ginevra between them. The tall, dark Spaniard set off the cool and collected aristocrat perfectly, and with the fiery yet compassionate healer situated in the middle Narcissa knew that her little boy was in for the ride of his life. This would be one match-up that Narcissa did _not_ want to miss _any_ part of. Of course if her son could have found someone like Ginevra without her being a Weasley, that would have been preferable, but Narcissa was willing to work with what she had been given. And if that happened to be Weasleys for in-laws, then so be it; at least she'd have Blaise's mother as well.

Calida Zabini simply wondered when the boy would tire of his two lovers. She had become less interested in her son as the years passed, figuring that growing boys needed their space as much as famous models needed their own. She had also recently decided after much personal angst to return to her first husband's last name, the name that made her a famous model in the first place. Her current husband, an oil barron named Zevi, had been rather reluctant for the change but after she fully explained the importance of being publicly recognized (and after several rounds of rather acrobatic sex), sweet Zevi had acquiesced. Sweet, silly Zevi, who had yet to realise that the more money he left her in his will, the more willing Calida was to please him in and out of the bed room. She smiled at the thought, and one of her hands – small, soft and utterly feminine – slid over the old man's thigh.

Molly watched Calida with a vague sense of disgust. She had never liked that woman and made it known to her daughter every chance she got. Well, only recently of course. When Ginny started going out with Blaise, Molly had worried that the boy would end up just like his mother, using people then leaving them ruined by the wayside while he moved on to 'greener pastures'. But the war had shown his true strength and responsibility, so Molly had welcomed him with open arms. But then they decided to get married. And it wasn't just Blaise her sweet little girl was marrying, oh no – she was marrying Draco Malfoy too! It wasn't the boys in particular she worried about, it was the affect their parents would have on her daughter. She didn't want Calida influencing her poor baby to hurt people to get her way, nor did she want the Malfoys to enforce their prejudices on her or any children her daughter might have. Ginny had always been such a good girl, so sweet and loving and relatively slow to anger when compared with the rest of the family. And Blaise was such a sweet heart; he was so good to her baby. Draco... well, there were some... slight difficulties with him at first (a few rather bombastic duel between him and her youngest son came to mind), but it wasn't long before Molly realised that the boy had just never been loved _properly_: with food. So Molly made sure that Draco always got an extra plate whenever he was around, and sure enough he straightened right out. The only thing she was activily worried about today was her husband and youngest son and their reaction to Draco's father.

Arthur was doing his best to ignore everything and just be happy for his baby girl. This was her day and she had looked forward to it for a long time. So what if she was marrying two men – women in Tibet sometimes married whole _sets_ of _brothers_. Surely this was nothing, right? And that rat-bastard Malfoy had no way of ruining this; he hadn't had a wand since he'd been put in Azkaban and he had a sitter so he had to watch his mouth. This was going to be a good day, even if he had Bill and Charlie sit on Ron the entire time.

And the two eldest Weasley boys were practically sitting on their youngest brother. They flanked him in the pew: two large, boulder-like red haired men on either side of the skinny, pouting string bean Ron had turned out to be. And Percy had confiscated his wand before the ceremony started, which _really_ wasn't fair. They hadn't taken the Twins' wands and they could be far worse than Ron. And Harry had been allowed to keep his wand even though it was obvious to everyone that he still loved Ginny and would do anything to get her back.

This, of course, was a complete lie told by Ron to himself so that he could feel better about hating his sister's boyfriends... er, husbands.

In fact, Harry hadn't been in love with Ginny for some time, if he had ever been in love with her at all. He had come with Luna Lovegood as his date and was very much looking forward to sneaking away with the radish be-decked woman sometime during the reception. Harry was quickly learning that he simply couldn't get enough of his blonde companion and really wanted to... _get reacquainted_ with her, you know – _catch up_ on their days since Hogwarts and all.

The reception itself was beautiful. Decked out in scarlet and silver (Ginny found any other Slytherin/Gryffindor colour combination terribly tacky, and Narcissa heartily agreed), the dining hall they had rented for the evening was absolutely stunning. Blaise and Draco shared the first dance, their black robes swirling like thick shadows around their feet. Ginny swore ten times over that she had two left feet, but Blaise eventually dragged her out onto the dance floor anyway.

Draco stood off on the sides, watching them as he had so long ago. Suddenly, it didn't matter that his father was there. These two beautiful people were _his_; that man was _his_ husband and that woman was _his_ wife. The love in their eyes when they looked at each other, Draco didn't have to wonder what it felt like anymore. Blaise and Ginevra were still nearly all he thought about and defiantly all he wanted. Draco could stand with them in a crowded room and they'd be the only people on the planet. He knew exactly what went on in their room and was looking forward to spending the next three weeks on a private beach in the Caribbean re-enacting every pleasure they'd discovered with each other. Ginevra was his sun and Blaise his endless night, and he'd heard them call him their shining, silver moon. Draco could not for the life of him think of anything more wonderful than having them to call his own.

A hand as pale and strong as his own came down on Draco's shoulder.

"You... you did well, Draco," Lucius said, struggling with the words and the sincerity behind them. Draco could see the program monitor not too far away, still grinning like an idiot. Draco smiled; that idiot had put his father up to this. Malfoy men were not touchy feely; it was against the Family Code of Ethics.

"Father," Draco said, trying not to laugh. He shook his head. "Thanks." Lucius frowned but nodded and brought his hand back to himself.

"That was odd; don't ask me to do it again."

"I'm sure generations of Malfoys are turning over in their graves over that."

The two Malfoy men stood there, watching the dancers, and for the first time since Draco found out his father was coming, he was happy about it.

"I'm glad you were able to come, Father."

If Malfoy patriarchs were allowed to glow, Lucius would have.

* * *

i feel gooey inside after that. of course that could be the baby's rose-coloured hormones talking, but holy cow that last bit was adorable. and i know i mentioned the Malfoy Family Code of Ethics in **_Lifeboats _**but i forgot to say anything about it in the Ending A/N. i can't really see a family like the Malfoys without a Family Code of Ethics. i mean, there's so much demanded of them from society eventually they'd have to write it all down. and the Tibeten thing - totally true. fraternal polyandry does take place in some settlements in order to keep farms and things like that in the family. one woman will marry a bunch of brothers and everyone will share everything. love my Anthropology class, by the way.

_**if you don't review, i don't know what you like about the story**_. so tell me. please. i'm practically begging here. if you do like it, tell me why. if you _don't_ like it, tell me why. i can't improve as a writer unless i get feedback from the people who read my stories, ie. all y'all. so yes - push the green button and tell me why.


End file.
